


Caught (Stony)

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: 69, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Working out gets better with sex.





	Caught (Stony)

To be fair, it was, like, ten at night when Steve and Tony were in the training room. Who the hell would be training at that time at night? 

Anyway, they were wrestling on one of the mats. Steve was trying to teach Tony some new moves. But, as per usual, their wrestling turned into humping, which turned into nakedness, which turned into sex. Steve had Tony pinned to the mat as he licked at Tony’s rim, trying to get enough spit into Tony to use as lube. Steve’s hands were placed strategically on Tony’s shoulders, with his knees over Steve’s shoulders. Tony was almost bent in half from this. 

Tony was moaning shamelessly as Steve lapped at his ass. Steve switched his position so that he could put his dick in Tony’s mouth and finger him. Tony eagerly sucked at Steve. He groaned and sank two fingers into Tony’s ass. 

Tony thrusted his hips upward to try to get Steve’s fingers deeper inside him. Steve was trying really hard to not fuck Tony’s mouth. Tony pulled off for a second.

“Steve, just sixty nine it. I need to cum.”

Steve let out a noise of approval before taking Tony’s cock in his mouth. Tony’s hips bucked up into Steve’s mouth. Steve placed one hand on his hips, while the other continued to finger him. Tony let out a muffled moan around him when he brushed his prostate. 

“Jesus Tony, you’re gonna make me cum.”

“Fuck my mouth.”

Steve pressed his hips downward, fulfilling Tony’s request. Steve thrusted into Tony for a couple of minutes before he came down his throat. Steve then maneuvered himself in between Tony’s thighs and went back to sucking him off. Tony’s hands went to Steve’s hair, tugging at those blond locks as Steve pleasured him. Steve deep throated him, making Tony’s legs begin to quiver.

“Steve! I’m gonna cum!”

“What the fuck?!”

It was Peter.


End file.
